1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for presenting data over an information network based on choices made by the users of the network and collecting data related to the choices made by the users. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for presenting audio presentations and visual image presentations to a network user based on choices made by the user while in a network site and collecting data related to the choices in real-time. As used herein “visual image” is broadly defined as drawn, printed or modeled objects, characters or scenes, including still, animation, motion, live action and video. Throughout the specification, the term “character” is used to describe certain aspects and features of the invention, for example, the term “character-enabled” is often used. The use of “character” instead of a collective “character, object or scene” is done for ease in readability of the specification and is not intended in any way to limit the scope of the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
The information and data made available over a network site is typically the same for each visitor to that network site. For example, in the context of the world-wide-web (“the web”), each visitor to a web site is generally presented the same audio and visual image data contained within the various web pages comprising the web site. Links presented on the web pages generally transfer the visitor to other web pages or in some cases to other web sites. All in all, contemporary web sites are static in nature in that they fail to take into consideration the individuality of their visitors and instead present to each visitor a substantially identical audio/visual experience. As a result, visitors to contemporary web sites often become bored with the web site in a relatively short time thereby reducing visitor time on a web site and the possibility of frequent, repeat visits by the user.
Hence, those concerned with increasing network site loyalty have sensed the need for an apparatus and method for presenting to network users audio data and visual image data that is indicative of the individuality of the network user. The present invention fulfils this need and others.
The collection of data related to the personal choices and preferences of an individual is essential for effective market research. The major purpose of market research is to minimize the risk to be undertaken by a company. By itself, market research is rarely conclusive, but instead is a useful tool to enable companies to make decisions that are more informed. Market research is used for a variety of purposes, including: market strategy, product development, product adoption, program evaluation, price sensitivity, name and message testing, awareness, usage, attitude, and behavior tracking, advertising testing, market tracking, customer satisfaction, customer profiling and segmentation, corporate image studies, employee satisfaction, bench marking and public opinion polls.
There are two basic types of market research, qualitative and quantitative. Qualitative research involves the more “touchy-feely” aspect of gauging tastes, preferences and opinions, and includes focus groups, on-line focus groups, one-on-one interviews and executive interviews. Quantitative research involves the sampling of a base of respondents to enable the statistical inference of the data over a larger population. The data obtained is tabulated into useful categories that allow the researcher to draw statistically-sound conclusions. Qualitative research includes telephone surveys, mail surveys, intercept surveys and e-mail surveys.
Current market research is expensive and often time consuming. For example, for a hypothetical manufacturing company to gauge the tastes, preferences and opinions of the teen market as a basis to improve product development and enhance revenues, it has been suggested that focus groups, on-line focus groups and mall intercepts are the best approaches.
The cost estimate for a market research firm to conduct, analyze and summarize a focus group with between eight to ten people, is between $4,000 to $6,000. Market research firms also employ the Internet to conduct focus group studies. Some firms have a database of e-mail addresses of individuals who have agreed to be surveyed on an as-needed basis, while other firms purchase lists of e-mail addresses that fit a targeted profile. These focus groups are conducted by showing a user pictures of products or a concept and then posing a series of questions to the user. Those responses are then tabulated with the responses from other users. The costs associated with on-line focus groups are similar to regular focus groups.
The most common quantitative method suggested for teen-market analysis is mall intercepts. In a mall intercept, interviewers intercept mall shoppers that meet a certain targeted profile. These individuals are then interviewed for no more than twenty minutes and asked product and concept questions. The cost to perform a mall-intercept study varies, depending on the number of respondents targeted, the malls involved, and the time involved to conduct the surveys. For example, the cost of a mall intercept, in which 1,000 responses are received from shoppers in several geographic regions throughout the US may be as high as $100,000.
Hence, those concerned with collecting information related to user and consumer choices and preferences have sensed a need for an apparatus and method that enables a less expensive, more efficient and more reliable means of capturing specific and broad-base data on users, consumers and products. A need has also been felt for an apparatus and method of collecting market research data in real-time. The present invention clearly fulfills these needs and others.